I would lie, would you?
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: "I love you. Do you love me back?" "nope!" With that, Midorikawa left leaving hiroto standing there, confused.


Midorikawa, a boy who has long green hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick stands of hair falling over his forehead, tan skin and dark eyes. He was sitting on a bench in the garden of the ophanage. He sighed, _I feel sooo bored._ He thought as he bend forward, put his hands to support his head and elbows on his thighs. His eyes staring blankly at nothing. Suddenly, a rose appeared in front of him making him jerked back and turning to the person holding the rose. Black eyes met emerald eyes. There stood Kiyama hiroto. Smiling at Midorikawa.

"What do you want, hiroto? Can't you see that I'm in a bad mood?" Midorikawa returned to the same position as just now.

"I could not find you. I was worried."

"I don't need you guys to worry about me."

"oh, I feel so hurt." commented by hiroto.

"tsch. Don't be sarcastic." Midorikawa said as hiroto sat down beside him.

"so, why are you hear?" Midorikawa asked.

Hiroto smirked, "Can't you see me holding a rose?"

Midorikawa looked at him with disbelief. "I don't get you."

Hiroto closed his eyes. He begin talking about his night while midorikawa listened intently and staring into his emerald eyes. _Wow...I never noticed that hiroto had many different shades of green in his eyes..._ Midorikawa thought. _Maybe I do love him. No, We are not soo close. I don't even know what he ate for breakfast this morning._

_**I don't think that passenger seat **_

_**Has ever looked this good to me **_

_**He tells me about his night **_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes **_

Somehow the conversation became into a about their love life. "Do you really like ulvida, hiroto?" Midorikawa questioned. Intent to find out if he likes anyone.

"no. I'm not into girls who are other than me. Why bring this up? You're not jealous are you?" Hiroto asked as he smirked.

"No! I was just curious!" Midorikawa said. He turned away and pouted. "Do you think, you'll fall in love hiroto?"Midorikawa turned his head to look at him.

"Nah. I don't think so. I'll swear it if you want." Hiroto flicked his bang out of his face and did the swear sign. Midorikawa laughed.

"What's so funny? I didn't even make a joke." Hiroto questioned with a confused look.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Midorikawa said. _I do not believe him. Hiroto is the kind of boy every girl would want to marry._

There was a silence , all except humming.

_Humming?_ Midorikawa turned to hiroto. Hiroto was humming Catch Me by Demi Lovado. It was one of his many favorite songs.

_**He'll never fall in love **_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair **_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong **_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind **_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **_

**But I know all his favorite songs**

Midorikawa looked at hiroto. _His favorite colour is green because of me. I love green. Wait. I can't love him!_ Hiroto loves arguing with burn. Even though he did seem like it. I really loves the attention. He never really got it when he was younger. That followed by a divorce and he was abandoned. It was his bithday that day. The day they left him. _It was on april 17th. Hiroto, I'm sorry._

Midorikawa also thought about Coach Hitomiko. His nee-san. _Father was closest to him and in the end so as Hitomiko-san. _To midorikawa, Hitomiko grew up to be beautiful. Everyone in the ophanage were jealous of hiroto having to call her nee-san. One time, hiroto told him about his parents. He showed him this family picture. Midorikawa saw his dad. He has the same emerald eyes as Hiroto.

Midorikawa teammates always asked him if he really love hiroto. Midorikawa would always flushed and shyly lied to them. "n-no. I don;t." Which everyone knew he was lying. _I will always lie if someone asked me if I like hiroto._

_**And I could tell you **_

_**His favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue **_

_**Born on the Seventeenth **_

_**His sister's beautiful **_

_**He has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.. **_

_**I'd lie **_

Hiroto looked back at midorikawa and smiled. Heres your rose. Keep it mido-chan. Hiroto winked at him and left. Leaving a red midorikawa staring at him holding the rose.

The next morning, Midorikawa was talking to diam on the phone. "I'll lie if someone asked me if I loved him." Midorikawa said clamly on the phone.

"so, the rumours were right about you liking a boy. Who is it?" Hiroto asked as he walked towards him.

"I won't tell you." Midorikawa put his index finger on his lips as he hangs up. He skipped away. Hiroto stared at him. Wondering why midorikawa is keeping a secret when everyoen knows about his crush?

_**He looks around the room **_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth **_

_**Shouldn't a light go on? **_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**_

That afternoon, Midorikawa sat on his bed, fingering the same rose hiroto gave him that day. _I hope hiroto loves me back. _Midorikawa thought. _I never seen him cry before before. Not even after he was abandoned. Just like him. I won't let anyone see me wishing he was mine._

_**He sees everything in black and white **_

_**Never let nobody see him cry **_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine **_

The next day, was the day, hiroto was going to locilat lsland. Midorikawa quickly ran outside to say his farewells to him. Hoping he could see him again, but when he reached the door he saw hiroto walking away.

"You were late midorikawa."

"Hiroto..." Midorikawa wanted nothing but to run to him and tell him that he loved him more than anything in the world. That he will hold every breathe just for him.

_**He stands there, then walks away **_

_**My God, if I could only say **_

_**I'm holding every breath for you **_

Six months later, midorikawa was outside walking down the streets. All of a sudden, he saw hiroto playing a guitar skillfully. He could even hear the music from outside. Hiroto never told him that he could play the guitar. Either did he tell him that he was back in town! Knowing that this was a surprize he just continue walking down the street. He remmebered hiroto telling him that he could see everything under his fake smile. He did, once, he could tell that midorikawa was upset because he could not be with inazuma japan to liocolt island. He sighed, knowing he could see everything but his heart.

"surprize!" everyone shouted. Midorikawa was shocked by the sudden yell, not hiroto. Hiroto walked towards midorikawa and hugged him.

"Long time to see! Midori-chan!"

Midorikawa hugged him back. That night, Midorikawa was in his room. Coach hitomiko booked a table in a resturant and wanted everyone to dress formally. Midorikawa did not want to go as he knew he would have to dress in a dress. He laid on the bed. Wonder if he would want to go to the dinner or not. He was hungry and no one's at home to even cook for him. He sighed, stood up and opened his cupboard. He pushed the clothes aside and there, right in the middle, was a white dress with a pink flower sew at the side of it, a ribbon behind and a transparent cloth over the skirt. Hiroto gave that to him before the dinner, but midorikawa just took it and pretend to forget about wearing it. No way is he going to wear a girly dress, but his tummy grumble made him wear it and attend the dinner. He thought hiroto will look beautiful in a formal tuxedo. He blushed, put on the make-up and walked to the resturant, praying for a miracle to happen.

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar **_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart **_

_**First thought when I wake up is **_

_**My God, he's beautiful **_

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle **_

Midorikawa was on the path to the resturant. He thought of Hiroto again, and all the things he knew about him, His favorite colour was green, he loves arguing to get attention, his dad and if someone asked him if he loved him, he would lie. With that, she was finally sure that she loved him.

_**Yes I could tell you **_

_**His favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue **_

_**Oh, and he kills me **_

_**His sister's beautiful **_

_**He has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you ask me if I love him.. **_

Midorikawa entered the resturant. He was greeted by his friends. Hiroto walked to him with a bouquet of roses and handed them to him.

"Thanks." Midorikawa said. At that time, a slow music was played and hiroto bowed.

"Mind if I have this dance, midori-chan?"

Midorikawa stared at hiroto. This was all planed!

"hump!" Midorikawa turned his head away.

"Please midori-chan, everyone's watching!" Hiroto begged.

Midorikawa looked at him and place his hand on hiroto's. Hiroto smiled. He lead him to the dance floor and started dancing with him.

"Is something bothering you?" Hiroto whispered to midorikawa.

"well, kinda." Midorikawa said. Hiroto stared at him and smiled.

"well then, I love you midorikawa." Hiroto confessed. "Do you love me back?"

Midorikawa stared at hiroto for a few minutes. His cheeks flushed. Hiroto just confess his love for him! Midorikawa did not know what to answer. Then, Midorikawa smiled. It all made sense now. Midorikawa looked into hiroto's eyes.

"Ask me that question again."

Hiroto blinked. Didn't midorikawa heard him clearly? Hiroto said it again. "Do you love me, midori-chan?"

"No." He lied as he winked and walked off the dance floor. Leaving an even more confused Hiroto. The moment hiroto realized what just happened, He ran after him and stood in front of him.

"Midori-chan," He chuckled and whispered into his ear. "I'd lied too."

Midorikawa smiled and gave hiroto a passionate kiss on his lips. Hiroto kissed back. Midorikawa broke the kiss and said, "I think I like a new song. I bet you like it too." Midorikawa winked. Hiroto blinked again and said,

"Enough with the gussing game midori-chan! Just tell me now!"

Midorikawa just giggled. "I won't tell you, hiroto! You have to guess! Hehe.."

"Midorikawa!"

Done! Thanks for reading! This fic is done after I've read a pokemon songfic.


End file.
